The Doctor is In
by Oona4
Summary: Summary: ER Doctor and Vampire Edward Cullen is working the night shift like any other night, when a victim of a brutal rape is brought in. Feeling the mating pull as he nears the trauma room he is astounded when told she is a nurse there. Knowing he can never leave her he must figure out how to make her love him so he can claim her.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Pre-read/ Beta Rhonda L. Woods Banner by Ana Flutterby

**The Doctor is in: **

By: Oona Cullen

Summary: ER Doctor and Vampire Edward Cullen is working the night shift like any other night, when a victim of a brutal rape is brought in. Feeling the mating pull as he nears the trauma room he is astounded when told she is a nurse there. Knowing he can never leave her he must figure out how to make her love him so he can claim her.

**Chapter One**

EPOV:

Another night in the ER, I like the night shift not just because the sun bothers me by making me tired, but it's always something different. I have been working here for two years now, have about two more to go before I need to transfer someplace else. Carlisle my dad for all intent and purposes is working at a Hospital in upstate New York. Most of the family is there along with my mom Esme, either doing the high school or college thing for the hundredth time.

My older brother Peter along with his wife Charlotte lives here with me. They like me need a break every now and then: being the only single in a family of pairs has been trying on us all. I keep hoping to find the "one" but so far in my ninety years, I have not.

My beeper goes off "Doctor Cullen"

"Doctor, we have a rape victim coming in stat!"

"On my way" I answer as I'm already moving towards the stairwell.

"Oh Doc, she works here too!" The voice informs me, "Got off work just an hour ago."

"Crap" I think as I hurry down the stairs, arriving at the nurse's desk I wait for the ambulance to pull in.

"She traded days with another nurse," I listen to the gathered nurses go on, "Can you believe that she usually works days up in pediatrics."

Stunned, I shake my head, I can't believe it, it is so sad. Watching the bus pull up, I walk out the double doors just as they open the back bringing her out. My God her face is a mess entirely covered in blood.

Suddenly, I am overwhelmed with emotions. Anger, love, lust, fear, hurt, and a thousand more feelings as she is wheeled by. I followed, calling out instructions as I hurry behind.

After quickly getting her moved off the gurney onto the table, I was then able to assess her injuries. A chart was thrust into my hands and for the first time I was able to see this angels name.

_Isabella Swan _

"Isabella, dear you're safe." I try to sooth as I continue my examination, "I'm Dr. Cullen, and you're here at Saint Catherine's. We're going to help you."

She grabbed my hand looking into my eyes, a strangled plea leaving her lips, "Please"

Unsure of what to do or say, I squeezed her hand gently, then took a closer look at her injuries. I hear and smell it before I see the huge gush of blood leave her body, seconds later she's crashing, her blood covering the floor.

"Call the OR we are heading up!" I yell as the room comes alive. One nurse is on the bed with Isabella still trying to stop the bleeding, while I help push the gurney. As soon as we enter the OR, my angel is transferred to the operating table.

Upon hearing that the patient is one of our nurses, other's come to help. As soon as Dr. Benton from Anesthesiology puts her to sleep, it takes only minutes to see where the hemorrhaging is coming from; they used a broken bottle on her besides the rape, puncturing the abdominal wall.

Before all is said and done, I have had to perform a hysterectomy in order to save her life. Once she is stable we head for Post Op, I can't help but to stare at this battered and bruised beauty. As soon as my shift is over, I change into clean scrubs and decide to go back and sit with her for a while. She should be waking up soon.

The nurses on the post-op floor are a friendly bunch so I have no trouble getting in her room. They tell me that Isabella has no one, her father having been killed while working a traffic accident a few years ago. He was hit by a motorist who didn't want to wait for the accident to be cleared. She truly is all alone in the world. Pondering this I walk into her room startled that she is awake and crying.

"Isabella?" I say softly. She turns her head to look at me, recognition lighting her brown eyes.

"Dr. Cullen." She replies shyly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask my instincts to protect and pamper ruling my emotions.

"Oh, I've been better." She tries to joke but her voice is flat.

"Can I sit for a while?" I ask as I pull up a chair.

"Yes, it would be nice." We talk about the weather and other nonsense stuff until she goes silent.

I wait silently hoping that she isn't done visiting, she turns looking at me her eyes pleading to ask me the question I know will destroy her.

"So I can never have a baby?" She whispers, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. But, yes, there was too much damage. Without the procedure you would have bled to death." I say softly.

"You should have let me die, Doc." Shocked I took her hand moving to sit on her bed. I gently took her face in my hands, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Do not ever say that Isabella! Ever!" I am shocked she would say such a thing; doesn't she know how important she is to me?

"Why? I have no one. Now I never will!" The room fills with sadness as her pain radiates throughout.

"Why do you think that?"

"Who wants a plain woman who can't give them any kids?" She looks past me focusing on the wall behind my head. She really has no idea how important she is in my world.

"I do." I whisper as I lean over in front of her face, forcing her to look at me, "Isabella I do!" she looks at me as if I'm crazy for a long time while pondering this.

"Me?" She seems genuinely surprised by my declaration.

"Yes, darling you" She shakes her head as if to clear it and when her gaze returns to mine, I finally feel she not only saw but felt the tenderness I was trying to convey.

"Why Dr. Cullen am I your sympathy case?" She snapped, shocking me which is not an easy task.

Anger builds inside me, "Isabella Swan you will never say that to me again! If you must know I love you. I knew it the moment I saw you taken out of that Ambulance today that you were it for me."

She wasn't expecting that and we sat almost nose to nose for close to three solid minutes. She took back my hand a small smile starting to creep into her features, "Do you have a first name, Doc?"

I chuckled at her use of "Doc" and her rewarding smile lit up the small dank hospital room.

"Edward."

"Well Edward, please call me Bella. Isabella is for romantic or naughty times only." she shoots a smile my way and I can't help but to notice the blush adorning her cheeks.

"Good to know" I smile back. If my heart beat it would be flying right now, I'm so elated that I've finally found my mate.

"Now baby," I say watching her react to my endearment, "we have lots to talk about, but let's start with where you live?"

"Oh!" Bella giggled, "Bay Shore apartments number 109."

"Can I have your key; I assume you would like some things?" She's in full on blush mode when she stammers, "Its okay. I'll get by with what I have here."

"Bella my brother and sister-in-law live with me, I'm sure Charlotte will go get you whatever you tell me what you need, so don't be silly." Sighing, she relaxes into the bed and rattles off a list which I write in my pocket notepad.

As I'm writing down the last item on her list, I see her medication has caught up with her and she is starting to fall asleep. I kiss her sweet face, first her forehead, then each eye and finally I place a sweet kiss to her lips, to my surprise she kisses me back.

"Did you mean it Edward?" Her beautiful brown eyes are so huge with not only trepidation but want and need.

'Yes, darling I did. And I do; now you sleep, I will be back here in a few hours. I wrote my cell number here for you as well as Peter and Charlotte's numbers, if you need anything. Anything at all, please call one of us."

As soon as she's asleep, I walk out and tell the nurses on duty that she is my fiancée. I know this makes Bella a higher priority patient, and my love deserves the best. Giving them my home phone, cell and on call numbers I thank them as I leave. I could hear the gossip already going around the floor as I walk towards the elevator.

BPOV:

Imagine my surprise when Edward came in and tells me I mean something to him. He loves me, love at first sight and all that. I don't know what to think or believe right now, but when the little day nurse came in and congratulated me on my engagement, I almost lost it. I considered denying it until I remembered that Doctor's wives get better treatment. For that, then I'll play along, he can tell me why he told them that when he gets back here.

I must have dozed off again and when I awoke, the sweetest woman I think I have ever met was standing in my room. Her long blond hair is flowing down her back and her overall appearance screams model, I find it hard to pay attention to what she was saying trying to take everything in. She tells me that she is Edward's sister-in-law Charlotte and we are going to be great friends.

"Edward said you needed these things, plus a few others."

Out of the bag she pulls out my own clothes folded neatly: PJ's, slippers, a robe. A beautiful toiletry kit from a very expensive store, and the biggest shocker: a new e-reader full of classic novels.

"Charlotte, these aren't mine."

Charlotte laughed, "Yes, Bella they are. Edward picked them out himself," she sighed a far off look gracing her features, "he especially hopes you like the purple one."

"Well I do." I couldn't help but smile, "I love purple but this is so expensive."

"Oh honey!" Charlotte replied, sitting down on the edge of my bed and very gently wrapping her arms around me in a hug, "Just let him spoil you, he has been alone for so long, we are thrilled for the two of you!"

Before I can answer that a beautiful blonde haired man strides in: a true cowboy if there was one. I notice he's carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "Bella, I'm Peter. Welcome to the family darling!" He said then kisses me sweetly on the cheek, then hands me the flowers he was holding as he came in.

Charlotte gets a water pitcher and fills it and soon I have a lovely arrangement to admire. I quickly learn Peter is a gem, well truly they both are.

Soon the nurses come in to fiddle with me, checking my IV's and incisions and I'm sure introduce my soon to be brother and sister-in-law as such shocking them while earning myself a hug from my new family. Later after they left, I lay in a state of unbelieving, expecting to wake up soon, yet determined to go with the flow; maybe Edward is real after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Beta'd by wishfullydreamingattwilight

**Chapter Two:**

BPOV:

The nurses are coming in a different pair each time, all getting a good look at my family. It's really starting to get annoying, gads the rumor mill must be zinging with all this today. Great!

Yesterday, I was a nurse that no one spoke to except while on duty, today I am everyone's buddy. They all act like we're friends. Meanwhile, I'm sure they just want to see Edward. No, I'm positive that's what it is.

About an hour later he arrives already dressed for work. He smiles at me as soon as he enters my room and before I know it he's kissing me soundly. A girl could really get used to this! His kiss takes my breath away and before I know what happened, I find myself incased in Edward's arms. He's managed to climb into bed with me, by squeezing himself behind, me so that my back is to his front. Being like this with his arms around me I feel safe. Secure. Grounded. I'm not afraid, not at all. Maybe this is the real thing after all.

As soon as we're comfortable it seems time for the next onslaught of nurses come in. They are stunned by my Edward. Yes, my Edward. What? It's true, he's mine. He nods to them; giving them the only acknowledgment they deserve, "Ladies." he says completely ignoring them as they fiddle with my IV and give me my pills. As soon as they realize that he's not going to give them a second look, they leave.

"They have been coming in pairs all day!" I sigh leaning back into Edwards's chest. "I guess you are one hot commodity, Edward." He laughs kissing my neck, turning me into a pile of goo. "Well they don't matter at all. Only you do, honey." I smile at his revelation and try to dig myself even deeper into his grasp.

"Peter and Char will be here soon. Baby, they are bringing you your dinner."

I'm a tad bit shocked that Peter and Charlotte would want to do something like this for me, not to mention that the hospital provides a perfectly good all be it tasteless meal for me. Besides I haven't really got any kind of appetite yet. "Edward, I'll try to eat what they give us here, please don't spend any more money on me sweetheart." He is spending so much on me, and I don't know how I'll ever repay him. I know this private room was extra, not to mention the pajamas and toiletries he got me.

He leans in to me talking softly in my ear, "Darling, I can and I will spend money on you. Now this is the last time you scold me about it. Understand?" He said very sternly. I'm almost scared of him for a minute. This was a whole new side to Edward that I hadn't seen. I was getting a little worried about this because he's always been nothing but gentle and kind.

"Edward, why are you mad?"

"Baby, I love you. It's my job to care for you now and forever. So you will allow me to do that?"

Deep down I know there is more to this. Something I probably won't like when I find out, yet as I look at him I know he means this with all his heart. It's just that I've never had this before, someone wanting to take care of me. I don't know how to take it.

"Bella, as soon as you're better, I will tell you everything you need to know about this. About us, I'll give you the chance to run or stay with me. But, right now darling let me take care of you, please." His eyes are pleading with me as he says this.

I muster the courage to ask him something I was kind of wondering about, "Edward, you don't have three wives, or something do you?" I'm about to slink away from him, embarrassment flooding my face. He started laughing and kisses me again. I like these kisses more and more.

"No baby, I'm a one wife man and my wife is in this bed with me right now. She just hasn't said yes yet." Shocked was not even going to remotely convey my feelings at that moment. Then I shocked myself further by answering him, "Dear _boy,_ you have not asked."

Silence; I know I've finally said too much when he gently turns and gets off the bed. He must be leaving now that I've put my foot in my mouth. It was a nice dream while it lasted.

"Isabella" I turn to look at him. My eyes widen as I realize he's holding a ring box. My heart is about to beat out of my chest and my breathing quickens, "Edward!" I gasp.

He takes my hand and drops to one knee, "Marry me sweet Bella. Marry me as soon as you can." Taking a deep breath I look up and see his beautiful face, "Yes! Edward, yes I will!" He kisses my hand then gently slides the engagement ring on my finger. It fits perfectly.

The ring is old fashioned looking, one lone diamond surrounded by a band of smaller diamonds. "It was my mother's", he smiles, Bella, I can get you a new one if you don't like it. I should have thought of that already. Girls today like fancier styles".

"I love it!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the box. I had felt a zing deep inside of me when he placed the ring on my finger. It was almost as if we were connected now. Connected more so than before.

Peter and Charlotte arrive not long after Edward purposed. As soon as they see the ring, they hug us both. After congratulations and hugs all around, they pull out what could possibly be the most delicious smelling food I have ever smelled.

"Where is this from?" I asked digging in and letting my taste buds get in on the action. Whatever this pasta dish was, it was amazing!

"Armin's on Main." Peter tells me smiling at my reaction when my eyes grow large.

"What! You can't get a reservation there unless it's 6 months in advance." I'm shocked! Not only have I always wanted to eat there, I knew it was expensive as well.

"True." Edward chuckled, sitting down in the chair next to my bed, "Darling, we know him well, so he did me a favor. He'll be making your meals for the next week." I just eat enjoying all of this amazing food, too shocked to really comment.

It wasn't long before the night nurses bring my dinner tray. They see the food Peter and Charlotte brought. The two look around to find Edward in his doctor's coat, ID hanging front and center as he's getting ready to start his shift. It's like they are expecting him to say something about the food. Char takes control of the situation and hands the tray back to the girls, "We'll be feeding her, tell the kitchen." The look on the two nurse's faces is priceless and I laugh so hard it hurts.

"Baby, you've got to stop doing that." Edward playfully scolds as he holds my stomach while I laugh. His shift is about to start and he kisses me goodbye, "Sweetie, I will come check on you in the morning; maybe even tonight if it's slow." He smiled and kissed me again, "Either way call my cell or text me so I'll know you are okay."

I nod watching him kiss Char as he leaves. I can't help but to think how lucky I am. My man is one good looking package!

On his way off my floor, I see him at the desk looking over my chart, he adds a note closes it smiles at the nurses, then heads to the elevator.

PPOV:

It's obvious when we get there that she is his mate. She's is everything he needs and more that he doesn't even know yet. I still find it hard to look at her right now, her face is like one big bruise, and I can only imagine what the rest of her battered body looks like. The flip side to all of this is Edward is one happy man. He's been alone for so long, it's nice to see him so happy now. Well, happy that he found his mate; not happy at how he found her and that she's been hurt. Tomorrow night when he is off, all of us are going out looking for the bastards that did this. I already have their scent, and Char too. We left right away when he called us that night. We caught their sent quickly; unfortunately we lost it once we hit a major street downtown. I won't lie and say I'm not tempted to call Jasper for help. He'd be here in a flash, but it's Edward who has to say it's ok. Bella is his mate; his responsibility. So far he hasn't said anything yet.

She said yes, I know that was a real worry for him. Tonight, I'm on my own, Charlotte has asked for a cot to stay with Bella. She said she has a feeling, and I never discount her feelings, like mine they just are always spot on. Anyway, I stroll out via the ER so I can tell Edward Char is still here and I am going trolling. I'm headed to the parking garage where Bella was raped, going to take another look around to see if there is anything missed. As soon as I approach the desk, Edward having sensed me walks out of a patient room.

We decide to go sit in the empty waiting room where we can talk low enough that no one can hear. I inform him of Char's worry and what I plan to do for a few hours. He looks at me, his eyes pleading as he asks, "Peter call Jazz please. Ask them to help and to have dad call me." I nod about to say some words of comfort when he gets a page, I leave. I can't help but to chuckle to myself, _what do you know we are going to see the family after all!_ Now that is a surprise, by choice we have stayed off the family radar for over a year, without as much as a visit.

I call Char inform her to get ready for the onslaught of family. She laughs then hangs up, her and Bella were watching some show on T.V. I dial my true younger brother and start speaking as soon as he answers, "Jasper! Bro how are you?"

"Pete!" He greets me as only Jasper can, "I've been thinking about you!"

"Jazz we need you. Edward has found his mate, a human nurse, named Bella." I take a deep breath, "She was raped yesterday, brutalized badly. He didn't know her before she was wheeled in. Jazz, he had to do a hysterectomy to save her life."

"Oh my Lord! Peter, what can I do?"

"I need to track them, we need to track them." I plead. "They got away." I could already hear my family asking questions in the background. "Jazz, put me on speaker. I'll explain everything to everyone at once." Repeating it all again, I could hear the squeals from my mother and sisters, "Edward loves her, he asked her to marry him, she said yes." I had to pull the phone away from my ear when my sisters started in again. After a moment, I added, "He wants Dad to call him, too."

"Of course! Peter darling we're coming tonight." Mom tells me and I can already hear the family working to close the house. "Dad will be here in about twenty minutes anyway. He's been at the hospital all day. I'll make sure he calls Edward, but we are coming." This was no surprise; I knew they would come to help. Thanking them, I tell them goodbye and hang up.

I sent a quick text off to Edward.

_Jasper said yes, the onslaught will be here tomorrow, Mom's thrilled and Dad will call_. – P

_Figured it, glad to hear, will brace myself, and thank heavens_. - E

Now off to search for that bastards scent again. It's a lucky break when hours later I find an apartment building with his scent all over it. It's not much but it's a start.

EPOV:

Reading Peter's text, I already knew what was going to happen. The family would be here tomorrow. I knew without a doubt they'd come if we asked. I just hope they all fall in love with Bella like I have. She is my everything, and I won't stand to see her hurt again. The family will love her because I love her. I was brought out of my thoughts thirty minutes later when my phone rang.

"Dad" I answered knowing who was on the other line immediately.

"Son!" He greets, "We're so happy for you! Please don't worry, we'll help."

"Dad she is everything." I explain. "I just want to make her well and then bring her to us forever"

"Oh my boy, don't worry." His voice calming me, "We will stay for as long as you want. We will get our own place, but be near, whatever you need Edward." I was almost in tears; I was realizing how much I had really missed them.

"Charlotte is getting the house ready for you. Bella should be able to come home to us in four days I think."

'Edward, is there a chance that I can look at her when we get there?"

I smile, "Of course that's one reason I'm glad you're coming. I still have to ask her to stay with me and not at her apartment. She's going to need care, plus it's at least a six week recovery period."

"I'm sure your Bella will be thrilled to stay with all of us. We'll see you tomorrow son."

"Love you dad, give mom a hug." He reiterates that they will be here tomorrow and hangs up. I'm now left to finish out my shift and try not to worry about the brown eyed beauty hopefully sleeping upstairs.

When my shift is over, I head directly to Bella's room where thankfully, I find her asleep. Good she needs sleep I thought. As I near her bedside, I notice that her smell is off. Taking a quick peek at her chart, I notice she is starting to show signs of infection. I make a quick call to the _Doctor on Call_, and we both decide based on her chart that we need to start antibiotics immediately. The nurses were quick to set it up the antibiotics piggy back to Bella's IV. I know it made them nervous having me watch them like a hawk, but I don't care. I was relieved two hours later when Bella awoke smiling at me, her smell now almost back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Three:**

**Edward POV**

"**Good morning baby doll!" She smiled at me as I entered the hospital room that was her temporary home. My beautiful Bella was laying on her back staring at the ceiling tiles. Quickly making my way to her bedside, I gently took her hand, "Here baby, I think you can sit up today." **

"**Edward, that's crazy! It's only been a couple of days." She winced, slowly with my help starting to sit up.**

**Carefully, I helped her to into a sitting position and raised her bed. She smiled, but I could tell she was in pain. Gently, I slid in behind her, being careful of her injuries and IV. I held her for a few minutes, just basking in having her in my arms. **

"**I'm going to help you walk to the toilet" I smiled gently kissing the back of her head. She carefully turned giving me a look of disbelief. I chuckled, "I figured maybe you'd like to brush your teeth and whatever." I could tell she was contemplating this and couldn't help but add "We'll get the catheter out today as well." That did it! **

**I couldn't help but notice the blush as she nodded, waiting for me to assist her up. It took a couple of tries, but finally Bella was standing on her own two feet. As she gained her footing, she happened to notice the extra medication hanging from her IV. She looked at me a hint of fear in her eyes, "Baby, you have a bit of an infection. I promise these antibiotics will knock it out." She nodded slightly, almost as if she didn't believe me. I placed my finger under her chin, turning her face toward me, "This is normal and somewhat to be expected with everything you went through."**

**She sighed, "Alright. I guess we should get this show on the road."**

**Slowly, Bella and I made our way to the small in room bath. I entered first making sure nothing was in the way and to stand in front of the mirror so that she couldn't see yet, "Bella look at me," Bella's deep brown eyes suddenly bore into mine and again I was struck with how much I loved her, "Baby, you have a lot of bruises all over your body, a lot on your face and neck, I don't want you to be scared when you first see yourself. I promise you they will heal." I could see the tears starting to well up as I spoke, "No tears. You're alive and your injuries will heal." I stepped away from the sink letting Bella look at herself, fully in the mirror for the first time, "I'm here darling. I won't let you fall or leave you, I promise." **

**I could tell the moment she got a good look at herself as she grabbed the sink, I could tell she was working on a scream. "Ssh I'm here. It's just some bruises nothing's broken not even your darling nose." I could tell she still wanted to scream but she held it together. I decided she needed more convincing. "I love you, my darling girl, if I can swear to that now…" I carefully ran my index finger down the bruises on her cheek, "Imagine how much more I will love you once these have healed."**

**Apparently this did the trick because I watched as Bella found her strength and resolve and began brushing her teeth. While she was doing that, I retrieved and opened the gift back for the Gift Shop downstairs; I'd stopped by earlier and picked up a new hairbrush. Very carefully as to not anger her sore scalp, I started brushing her long brown locks. Within no time, she was feeling pretty good and we decided to make our way down to the Nurses' Station. As much as it might pain her, it was imperative that Bella be up and about as soon as possible. Besides, we need to get her home and away from here so she can really start to heal. Not to mention bond with her new family. **

**Pleased with our progress, I couldn't help but to shower my love with praise, "Baby you're doing so well! I'm so proud of you!" I told her as we turned around and headed back to her room. I could tell the nurses were surprised by how tender I was with her. As if I'd be any other way with my mate. I could hear choruses of **_**'Lucky girl'**_** floating from their thoughts. **

**Once we made it back to her room, I pressed the call button, it was time to remove Bella's catheter and I was sure she'd want a female present. "Sweetheart, I just alerted the Nurses so that one of them will come down and remove your catheter." She lay back down in her bed patiently waiting for the Nurse to arrive, "Once the catheter is out, we can get you changed into some nice pajamas." I brushed a stray hair from her face, "Perhaps you'd like a sponge bath before getting dressed as well?"**

'**Edward!" Bella yelped in surprise.**

**I couldn't help but to laugh, she was just too cute! "Baby, we will be doing that someday soon, but I was thinking you'd more prefer Charlottes help right now." I moved out of Bella's way so that she could see that Charlotte was indeed standing in the door way.**

"**Bella" Charlotte asked carefully walking the rest of the way into the room, "I'd love to help you if you'd let me?" I stepped out of the room and went down to the Nurses' Station. Quickly finding Bella's chart, I notated a couple of things about her progress, the signed and dated it. Placing her chart back into the rack, I gathered the attention of the other nurses at the desk, "My sister-in-law will be bathing Miss Swan in a few minutes." They nodded in understanding and I continued, "I need to go check in in the ER; I'll be back soon, but if anything happens call me." **

**I spent a few minutes down in the ER letting them know I was there and that I'd be up in Bella's room should the need for my assistance arise. When I returned to my loves room, I was greeted to Bella lounging in bed wearing one of her new loose PJ sets and cute slippers. Her hair had been braided and after the scrubbing she'd received she smelled like lilacs and vanilla. Her cheeks were a soft pink color where there were no bruises and it was evident that she was happy.**

"**Edward! I love these!" Pointing to her PJ's and slippers she exclaimed the moment she realized I was back in the room. **

"**I'm so glad baby!" I kissed her forehead then resumed my place behind her on the bed, "Darling, my family will be here today. I want you to be prepared so they won't overwhelm you."**

"**Edward?"**

"**Mmm?"**

"**Will they like me?" **

**Surprisingly, it was Charlotte who answered first, "Oh Bella! They will love you!" Charlotte exclaimed as she started to pick up the room and dragging extra chairs in. It wasn't long before Peter showed up carrying another floral arrangement. **

"**It's from Mom, Dad and the girls." He said as he sat the stunning bouquet on the counter. **

**We all sat around chatting and before long Bella's special lunch delivery arrived. I couldn't help but to love her a little bit more at her reaction as she gently patted her stomach and mumbled "Yummy" under her breath. I was elated and completely in love. She fell asleep not long after eating and I covered her up, tucking her into her bed. It was only about an hour later when Charlotte helped her to the bathroom, even staying there to help her out. She was just getting settled back into bed when the door opened and the invasion arrived. **

**Charlotte POV:**

** Helping Bella today was the best thing I have done in a long while. At first she was so shy, but after I explained to her that soon we'd be sisters, she relaxed. There would be no secrets between us and when I'd finally convinced her of this, she hugged. Telling me how she'd always wanted a sister with tears cascading from her eyes. I helped her clean everywhere using the expensive soap Edward had purchased yesterday, and by the time she was done, she smelled like a lilac bush with a hint of vanilla. Golly, he loves her so much; I can't help but wonder how it's going to be once they are mated. The love sick fool is already possessive as all get out! **

**She looks so cute with her hair in braids, from one side; it's hard to see why she's in this bed. The bruises are finally starting to fade. It's not long before we get her settled and Edward returns from the ER. Her lunch arrives a few minutes after him and soon she's asleep once again nestled into the side of her vampire mate. We're quiet as the nurses come in and trade out her IV bags and check her vitals. They're all afraid to make a mistake or forget to do something with Edward in here. That's actually kind of funny. Finally, they finish and leave us alone to bask in the quiet calm before the storm. It was about an hour later when Bella awoke needing to use the bathroom again, and I volunteered to assist her. She was embarrassed at first, but shushing her, I just turned my back and waited for her to finish. After helping her make sure she wasn't bleeding anywhere, I helped her get dressed again. We were just getting her settled in bed again when the invasion started. **

**Carlisle POV:**

**Before we entered the hospital, I urged my family to be quiet. We were not only entering a small hospital, but Edwards place of work and didn't want to embarrass him. Like good school aged children, they followed their mother and me down the hallway towards the room inhabited by my newest daughter. Smiling as we passed the nurses, I led them to the private room Edward had secured for his Bella. It was no surprise to me that he'd want that kind of privacy and it assured that we could all be in the room at one time. As quietly as possible we all enter the room to find Charlotte fussing with the bedding, Peter watching her from his perch at the small table, and Edward gently waking his precious mate. I stop to hug them, and then head straight toward my new daughter.**

**She's still groggy, but I lean over and kiss her forehead anyway, "Bella, dear I'm Carlisle. Edwards father." She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but notice how awful her bruises truly were. Edward slightly nodded acknowledging my thoughts. Esme approached next, followed by Alice who insisted that her and Bella were going to be great friends, and Rosalie, whom understood what, Bella was going through more than anyone. **

**I watched as Rose leaned down to whisper to Bella, "Bella my new sister, please know I have been where you are. I know how you're feeling. You can talk to me at any time you need, sweetie." Tears welled in Bella's eyes and she kissed Rose's cheek with a whispered "Thank you."**

**The boys were next and I must say I was afraid they might scare the poor girl. Emmett was a giant of a man although he was a big softy and had stopped in the Gift Shop and purchased a stuffed tiger for Bella. She took it graciously, hugging him in thanks. Jasper on the other hand walks up to her calling her sister and kisses her cheek, quietly welcoming her to the family. Soon after we all find a seat around the room. Edward has taken up residence behind Bella on her bed gently holding her. As I watch my son with his mate, it's hard not to notice how Bella seems to melt into him, where one ends the other begins. I'm happy to see a ring on her finger and smile at her, my pride overwhelming. **

"**Bella, we're all here to help you. Please tell me what to do for you." Esme asks pleading for the chance to help her newest daughter.**

**Bella blushed and turned her head as if trying to crawl into Edward. "Umm, nothing right now." she smiled toward Charlotte, "Charlotte has been so dear to me the last couple of days."**

**Edward grabbed Char's hand and kissed it. I always knew that he, Peter and Charlotte were very close, often living together away from the rest of the family. With my thoughts, I told Edward how I already loved his Bella and that I'd like to take a look at her chart. Soon we ask the rest of the family to leave and with Bella's permission, Edward and I take a look at her incision. I looked over her chart first, noticing the infection and not liking it. Yet, Edward had it under control nicely. I was happy to see that she had been screened for STD's and would be again in about two weeks. It was hard not to notice that more damage was done with a tool than just rape.**

**Gently removing the bandages on her incision, I took a closer look at her scar. Probing gently checking for any seepage, I was pleased to note that there was no infection smell coming from the wound. Everything looked clean and neat, healing quite nicely under the circumstances. **

"**Edward, you do lovely work." He actually looks surprised but smiles at me, I know he might not show it but my approval means a lot to him. I watched as he put a clean bandage on and carefully pulled her clothes back up, kissing her sweetly as he did so. **

**I smiled at my new daughter, "Looking good, darling."**

**Alice POV:**

** Although we'd never say anything to her, we were all horrified by the bruises on Bella's face. I can only imagine how much those hurt. But, she never utters a word. She seemed happy to see us and the way she looks at Edward is the same way I look at my Jazzy. It's a joy to watch. I can already tell that Jazzy loves her already. Emmett made her day with the stuffed tiger and Rose was uncharacteristically nice to her. I know I love her already and so does Mom. I'm sure Dad, too. The whole family is sold on our dear Bella. **

**We left the room as Dad and Edward we going to check her incision and headed down to have coffee in the cafeteria. As soon as we were set at a table, Peter filled us in on everything from what Bella looked like the night of the attack to where he's sure her attacker lived. **

**It was especially hard to hear how much of a mess Edward was when he realized Bella was his mate. It had broken his heart to take her chance of having children away from her. It was either that or watching her bleed to death; death was not an option. By the time Peter was finished with his story, Emmett was jumping at the chance to go hunt down Bella's attacker. As long as he wasn't left out he was happy.**

**It wasn't long before Dad and Edward came in wearing jeans and a long sleeved tee. I already knew they were going hunting for the attacker tonight; we girls are staying here with Bella. Charlotte has a feeling that something is going to happen tonight and after being warned to call Dad at the first sign of trouble or face his wrath, we all head back to Bella's room to protect our sister. **

**EPOV:**

**It feels unbelievable to be with the boys tonight, including Dad. The only problem is that Charlotte's worry bothers me way more than I want to admit. My focus right now must be finding the SOBs who did this to my Bella.**

**Within minutes, we arrive at the apartment building where Peter had tracked down one of the attackers. Once inside, finding the unit was as easy as following the attackers scent up the back stairwell. By the time we reached the third floor, the scent was so strong we knew without a doubt we were in the right place. When we approached, the only thing anyone of us could make out was the sound of a TV on low, so Jasper being Jasper made quick work of the lock and opening the door. Emmett entered first, followed by myself and the rest. The place was a pigs sty but completely empty until we reached the back bedroom. Lying on the bed is a person I recognize. **

**More rage than I have ever felt bubbled inside me as I shook him awake. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was drunk. **

**He mumbled and slowly roused, "Hey Doc! What's up?" **

**I knelt down next to his bed my face level with his, "Your life if you don't tell me why I smell my fiancé's rapist all over your apartment." **

"**You mean that little stuck up prude Swan?" He asked.**

"**That's the one." Peter growled. **

"**Edward how do you know this man?" Dad queried **

"**He's a maintenance man at the hospital." I grunted out, "One of our co-workers." **

**I looked over at Jasper and nodded answering his silent question. It was time for this worthless excuse for a human being to talk. Fifteen minutes later, we knew everything, including the fact that a doctor was involved. Yet until Emmett started breaking his fingers he withheld the name from us. As soon as the name left his lips I growled. **

"**Shit! That's the On Call Doctor tonight!" **

**We made quick work of our new friend carefully making sure that his death looked like an accident. Then ran back to the hospital at vampire speed using the back alleys to ensure we weren't seen. **


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Four:**

Char's POV:

Knowing we would all need to be on alert tonight, we were scattered about her room. It looked random but was anything but. My cell phone beeped an incoming text

"Char it's her on call doctor we are coming Peter". Alice saw it too.

"Bella dear" mom said let's get you cleaned up for bed; the boys will be here soon.

"Oh OK" Esme helped her out of bed into the bathroom. Rose opened the closet getting another new pj's set out. We could hear footsteps coming towards us, three sets. "Mom you have to keep her there may be run the tub" Alice whispered through the door.

We dimmed the lights, moved the chairs so they would make it hard to just walk in. Going to our "corners" hidden in the almost blackened room we waited. You could hear the tub running but nothing else. Slowly the door opened, we had put surgical tape over the light switch, and a hand was groping for it but gave up. Slinking into the room they quickly shut the door.

The first one slammed into a chair, the second one fell over one, the third one stood still seemingly aware something was wrong. As he finally moved forward Alice slid behind him blocking the door. "For heaven's sakes be quiet!" he called to his friends. The chairs were sat back up pushed out of the way. Now they were adjusting to the lack of light, making their way towards the bed.

The good thing about this private room is it wasn't set up like the other rooms on this floor. More like a hotel room with a sitting area then the bed. We crept up behind them. Nearing the bed they thought she was asleep, Charlotte had rolled the extra pillows to look like she was asleep under the covers. The third man grabbed a throw pillow off the small sofa plunging it over the "would be" face in the bed. Feeling nothing but the mattress he jumped backwards swearing.

All three rushed over to the light switch but Rose got there first. Flipping it on blinding them with the bright light "Well what have we here?" she growled. They froze staring at her. I stepped out from behind the pulled bed curtain, then Alice. Looking at three women they got brave again.

"Hey you ladies you want to play with real boys do you?" A tall man asked Rose

"If I want to play with a "real" boy sweetie I'll wait for my husband to get here" Rose shot back. Each made a grab for one of us, wrong move but how did they know? Just then Bella opened the bathroom door mom was trying to keep her from doing it.

"Bella dear I'm sure the noise was just a chair being moved, Alice likes to rearrange the rooms at home"

She stood there in shock we each had a man in a neck lock.

"Char what's the matter?" Her heart rate was going off the charts.

'Bella sister, please sit on the bed before you faint" I spoke back to her.

"Dr. Martin! What are doing here?" she had noticed him at last. No one answered her.

We took the time to push them into a chair each, mom taped them there, and I gagged them with hand towels from the bathroom. Alice was comforting a very frightened Bella. She was very shaken up. Dr. Martin was glaring at her with pure hatred. Making her more afraid then confused now.

'Where is Edward Char?" She whispered choking on her tears.

"Sweetie he is almost here" I answered her holding a pillow across her abdomen until she stopped coughing.

Just then the door flew open, the boys hurried in closing it behind them. Edward took one look at the men, and then went to Bella pulling her into his arms and sitting back down on the bed holding her tight as she broke down.

"Edward what is going, on tell me?" "Ssh baby calm down, I'm here, we are all here now"

Dad picked up a bag they had dropped, opened it to see duck tape, gloves, scalpel, and rope.

'What were you doing with this Dr?" Dad growled out. He removed the gag for an answer.

"Screw you" Edward was up so fast he was a blur, Peter was holding Bella before she knew Edward had moved.

"Daniel why?" he asked as he looked at the pile of items now laid out on Bella's rolling tray.

"She is a tease Edward, such a prude, I like to have all the good looking nurses, and she ignored me. No one ignores me, I get whoever I want." "So you rape her, mutilate her body, and then try to kill her" Edward was so angry it was all he could do hold it in.

Gasp from Bella on the bed. Mom was now there along with Peter rubbing her and comforting her while Edward was staring at Daniel.

"She was supposed to die Edward" he exclaimed and then continued,

"Can't have her telling anyone if she remembers it was me and my boys here" He bragged to us all like it was note worthy.

Edward then tells us the other two are janitors here. They all went to school together from the same neighborhood.

"Now, what to do?" Edward is pacing looking at them "Brothers what do you think?"  
"Well I say we get rid of them, Edward look how many others have they raped or killed?" this was Dad; to say he shocked us was an understatement. Reading their minds Edward's face went from still to furious in seconds

"Killed four, and raped over thirty, a lot of them still working here, not knowing he was the one" Turning to Bella "Darling it's your call, you are one of the thirty, baby"

'Edward come here" he walks to her 'Will you tell me what you are when this is over?"

"Darling, I will show you what we are, tomorrow, when you come home with us I promise" Bella then looks at us all with such a look of love we were bowled over, she stops on each face then looks at us all,

"Do you all love me too?" in a little girls voice that is getting stronger as she takes in the men and us protecting her.

'Yes daughter we do" Dad told her running his fingers through her hair, while mom kissed her face. "You won't kill me, or use me in some sacrifice?" Alice burst out laughing

"No sister we won't, but I won't promise not to do a makeover plus change your wardrobe" Peter bent over her shoulder "My Bella, have you been afraid of us at all, Edward either?"

"No, he makes me feel safe Peter"

"Then there is your answer darling girl" Peter told her.

"Will I be like you one day Edward?"

"Yes my love you will"

'Then kill them" Now that stunned us all.

With that statement Peter was up grabbing the first one, Jasper the second, Emmett Daniel, after re gagging him. Dad followed.

"Edward, go with them" Bella told him, he turned to look at her face, smiled at her "I love you my darling girl" then he too went out the door.

Bella burst into great sobs, mom held her while she cried it all out.

"Daughter what is wrong?"

"Mom" Esme had tears at that she was so pleased.

"Am I a bad person telling him to do that?"

'No my sister you are a great person, but they raped women, we both know what that means" Rose held her while she cried it all out.

'So I'm coming to your home, for awhile tomorrow?"

"Darling you are coming to your new home tomorrow forever, if you want to" Mom replied.

'Really will he want me there that long?" She seemed amazed by this.

"Ah sweetie are you not engaged?" blushing she replied "Oh I am aren't I"

Alice then asked her a hundred questions, about weddings, flowers, etc Bella was soon asleep. We cleaned up the room, and packed her stuff, Alice and Rose went out to get her new clothes for tomorrow. Her scrubs she had been wearing that night were gone cut off in the ER.

Returning with a nice pair of soft slacks, ballet flats, new panties and bra sets, a long sleeve tee plus a cute jacket she was set enough to get her home.

"Edward's room, right?" Alice asked mom.

'Yes daughters, where else would she be, do you think he would put her in the guest room?"

"Mom, does he own a bed?" Rose inquired, knowing he did not the last time they visited.

"Yes he has a beautiful one, antique the entire set, he bought it the day she came into the ER" I told them, adding as well,

"Plus he has redone his closet with space for her, the bath is remodeled, he and Peter worked every day this week, multi shower heads, Jacuzzi bath, heated towel racks the place is stunning. Also all new appliances and counter tops in the kitchen just for her".

We were all teary eyed at that. He loves her so much it was a marvel to us that he would be happy at last.

"Oh he turned the downstairs office with bath into a master bedroom for you and dad mom, and he moved his office upstairs to the library. Peter bought new taller bookcases it looks like a magazine spread. So now there are two guest rooms, a master downstairs, new office plus the kitchen redo. Mom he needs help with the landscaping the rear; he is also adding a pool with a patio too. Wait until you see it tonight"

EPOV:

Leaving the Hospital we drove to a logging trail far out of town. Finally reaching an area that was off the beaten path as they say. Getting the three men tied to trees. We took a moment to decide what we wanted to do. Emmett wanted to avenge his sister and in memory of how Rose had suffered as well. He looked at me and I nodded. Smiling he picked the tall one who had mouthed off to Rose.

Surprising me greatly Dad came over and put his hand on my back. "Edward I'm with you". Peter, and Jazz smiled at the last one, then we dropped our fangs and walked towards them.

They were starting to see things were not going to go their way after all.

I untied Daniel dragging him away from the others. Dad walked around him looking him up and down. "So you like to hurt women? Plus you are a Doctor, sworn to do no harm. Edward isn't that awful?"

"Yes Dad it is" I waited to see what Dad was going to do.

Edward, tie him over there. I did. Right then we heard the other men scream and then beg for their lives. I didn't care and would never care. Daniel tried fighting me but he didn't stand a chance. Tying him to the tree, spread out with his arms extended. I turned to dad.

Dad tore his clothes off. "Daniel I hope you like Hell" was all he said then he broke his hands "You touched my daughter" Dad stood back for me to have a turn.

I reached hit him everywhere she had been hit, "you like to hit them" then I bit him spitting out the flesh I tore away. "You bit her, twice, but she will never know that" by now he was begging us but wasting his breath. His nose was broken, his jaw was broken, and I was done looking at him.

"Dad let me finish, he makes me sick." So I castrated him with a broken bottle. Like he did to her after he raped her. He had a bottle in his bag I had dumped the contents and broken it while dad was breaking bones earlier. He never stopped screaming until I killed him. We could smell the animals just out of sight drawn by the blood. Making the bodies the biggest mess we could so there was lots of blood, we knew not much would be found. Emmett had already taken all ID off them so we took shoes and belts, as well. Flinging the pieces in different directions we then stripped off our bloody clothes putting them a bag to burn at home. I had grabbed a stack of scrubs when we left tonight.

We used two cars, Daniel's, and our older knock around one we kept for hauling things. Emmett took Daniels car and we crashed it on the way out of the woods into a huge tree, we left id's there to burn with the car. Jasper and Peter broke a trail in the direction we had taken them so it looked like they wandered injured into the woods and were set upon by bears. We had blood soaked clothes we used to smear here and there and then we left.

I wanted to see my girl before I went to pick her up tomorrow. Arriving home we all headed to the showers and Alice burned our clothes in the fire pit out back. Jasper and Emmett went to Daniels apartment. There they found he had kept a memento from every lady he had ever harmed. Good, they placed these in a way the Police would find early on. The ladies would get some closure after all. He had Bella's nametag with his bloody fingerprint on it.

This would be a gossip maker for months at work. Since she wasn't going back for a while she wouldn't be in the middle of it which pleased me.

I checked our room making sure everything was perfect for my darling. Picked up my keys and went to bring my baby home.


End file.
